Dirty Little Secrets
by believe.in.mee
Summary: Jayy Von Monroe and Dahvie Vanity are hiding secrets from eachother. Will they ever reveal them? or will they suffer in silence? rated M for later chapters
1. A note goodbye

_**Well I try to live without you  
But tears fall from my eyes  
I'm alone and I feel empty  
God, I'm torn apart inside  
I look up at the stars  
Hoping you're doing the same  
And somehow I feel closer  
And I can hear you say**_

Oh, ho, I miss you  
Oh, ho, I need you  
_**  
I love you more  
Than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed  
No one could take your place  
It gets harder every day  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay**_

I** will stay**  
**Always stay**  
**I never want to lose you**  
**And if I had to, I would choose you**  
**So stay**  
**Please always stay**  
**You're the one that I hold on to**  
**Cause my heart would stop without you**

**- Stay by miley cyrus **

**Chapter 1**

::::Jayys POV::::

I put the pencil down and re-read the letter. I know this is stupid and I know It's a bad example for my fans but I don't care. I can't live with this heartache. I looked at the razor blade I held in my hand and lifted my sleeve. I smiled when I saw Dahvies name on my wrist. I love Dahvie so much. Way too much if you ask me. the way he looks into my eyes takes my breath away. And they way he kisses my lips gets me harder than any guy or girl ever could. so a lot of people are going to wander why I am doing this since i love him so much. But the truth is I'm tired of him rejecting me. and not caring about me. We quickly grew a part after he told me we have to keep this band some what perfessional. He didn't even kiss me last night at our show. i sighed and put the blade to my wrist. "Jayy you home?" I jumped and hid everything under my blankets as Dahvie opened my door. "Hey I thought you said you were staying out with that one chick?" he nodded and said "She wasn't my type so I ditched her," I nodded and smiled awkwardly. "You ok?" Dahvie asked me in a high voice. I nodded and said "Yeah why?" he looked at me with an eyebrow raised and started closing my door "You are a strange person Jayy," he said as he closed my door.

I got my note and walked over to my closet. "Later," I said as I stuffed it in a shoebox. I walked out of my room and saw Dahvie sitting on the couch. "Hey are you still with that one guy?" I sat down next to him and said "No why?" he shrugged and said "Just wondering. He was a piece of shit I'm glad you two are over," i smiled and said "Well your girlfriends aren't that great either," he nodded and said "Yeah i guess I do atract alot of whores," I took a deep breath and asked "Hey how come you didn't kiss me on stage last nigh?" he turned his head towards me and said "Oh I just thought we could change things up a bit you know?" I nodded and said "Oh ok," I got up went to the kitchen "Does it matter though?" he asked as he got up. I shook my head and said "Nah I just thought you were pissed at me or something," he shook his head and smiled "No I couldn't be mad at you even if I wanted to. We'll I'm going to bed I'll see ya tomorrow," I nodded and thought _no you won't._

::::Dahvies POV::::

I closed my door and laid down on my bed. I lifted my sleeve and itched my healing cuts. I have to stop lying to Jayy. He's going to find out that I'm not really out with girls. I'm getting wasted by myself and crying over Jayy. I can barley look at him now. I love him so much it hurts. But I can't tell him. I made it very clear that I will never date him. And I'm surprised we both survived that day. Jayy as been wondering why I have been covering up but I don't think he suspects me cutting. If he saw how bad they were he would freak. The only reason I am cutting is because we are drifting apart. He acts like a total dick half the time and barley talks to me. Somethings up with him and I want to know what it is. I hope it's not because of me. I couldn't live with myself if I found out he's hurting because of me. But I won't have to worry about finding out. I plan on not waking up tomorrow. I can't live without Jayy and I practically lost him. I'm sick of this love bullshit.

I got up and walked into my bathroom and got out a bottle of pills. "Nighty night,"

**It's alittle short but i will update and make it longer, i promise:)  
all rights to miley cyrus for the song stay. it's a real favorite of mine because it's so sweet and sad.  
I will also update my other stories soon.  
THank you for reading!  
Don't forget to review:)  
**


	2. what is this?

**When I see your smileTears run down my faceI can't replaceAnd now that I'm stronger I've figured outHow this world turns coldAnd breaks through my soulAnd I know, I'll find deep inside meI can be the one.**

**I will never let you fallI'll stand up with you foreverI'll be there for you through it allEven if saving you sends me to HeavenIt's okay**

**Chapter 2**

::::Jayys POV::::

I woke up in the morning with tears running down my face. Dreaming about Dahvie again. I got out of bed and walked to Dahvies room. "Dahvie can I talk to you about something?" I saw Dahvie sitting on his bed. "I don't know Jayy, can you?" I slowly walked in his room. "What do you mean?" he took a deep breath and asked "Is there anything you need to tell me?" I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked at the ground. "Umm no." I said as my voice cracked. He got up and looked my in the eye. "Whatever you say. You know you can talk to me about anything right?" I nodded and said "Yeah I know," he huffed and said "Whatever," and walked away. What was that all about?

I walked into the kitchen and asked "What do you mean 'whatever'? What's up with you?" he had a tear running down his cheek. "So I went into your room, and I wanted to get my cyber boots from you closet and instead of shoes I found this!" he slammed down the note I wrote. My face heated up and I started to shake. "Dahvie-" he interrupted me. "So you thought you could just leave me. Leave our band, our fans, and everything else behind? And I would just be okay with it?!" I shook my head and said "No I didn't expect you to be okay with it! I just-" he exhaled loudly and said "What? You just what? Think you have it fucking that you just 'can't take it anymore'!? You have it good Jayy! A hell of a lot better than most people! Why didn't you just talk to me?"

I took a deep breath and said "I didn't know what to say, I didn't think you could help me." Dahvie stared at me and said "Jayy I would do anything for you. I wouldn't know what to do without you. If you are hurting I would want you to fucking tell me. I would do anything to help you. I care about you Jayy, please tell me what's going on," I shook my head and thought of something to say. "I don't even remember when I wrote that thing," Dahvie looked away and said "But it was still important enough to keep. You know what? Forget it. My cousin is coming over and staying with us for a while. We need a new merch girl," I nodded and asked "Which one?" he bit his lip and said "Courtney," I rolled my eyes and said "Oh great, that one." he nodded and walked away.

I can't believe he found my note! And on top of that his bitchy cousin is going to stay with us. Last time she stayed with us me and Dahvie almost split right then and there. This is not what I need. Having her here is going to dig up some…interesting details.

::::Dahvies POV::::

I walked to my room and slammed the door. Why would Jayy do this to me? I really shouldn't be yelling at him. I was going to do the same thing last night. Except no note. No nothing. The only thing that stopped me was the picture of Jayy I had on my phone. I couldn't leave him. Seeing him is the only thing that keeps me waking up.

I hope Jayy knows that everything I said to him was true. That I would die if it ment saving his life. I just wish I could tell him that I love him. But being around my cousin always makes me feel better. I just hope she doesn't talk about what happened a year ago. Jayy would freak the fuck out.

**Why must I always use cliff hangers you ask? Because it's fun :DAnyways I bet your dying to know what happened to Dahvie and you have to wait and review to find out ****J**


	3. Would you even care?

**Hey guys I know it has been awhile,  
But I am going to be updating like crazy these next few weeks.  
Be sure to check out my other stories too :)  
and do not forget to review :D **

**Chapter three**

**Jayys POV.**

I got dressed and did my hair and makeup. " Okay Jayy, just breath and calm down. Courtney might not mention what happened. Pretend like you do not remember." I took a few deep breaths and left my room.

"Okay Dahvie are we going or not?" I yelled. He came walking out of his room looking super cute with barley any makeup on. "Yeah, we have two hours to kill so I want to talk to you," I slowly nodded and walked towards the cabinet to get a pop-tart. "Jayy, I want to say sorry. I did not mean to flip out on you I was just in shock...Jayy if I ever lost you, I don't know what I would do without you. I would be really fucked up." I nodded and said "Yeah it was nothing. I wrote it a long time ago probably because I was depressed," Dahvie had a lot of pain in his eyes. He bit his lip and asked "Was it because of anything I did" I shook my head and said "Absolutely not Dahvie, you make me happy," he blushed and said "Well it's a long drive lets go,"

Why can't he see what he fucking does to me? Why can't he just love me the way I love him? It hurts. It literally hurts when I see the way he hangs on other girls and doesn't even put me in his mind at all. And now to top it all off his fucking bitchy ass cousin is coming and will ruin everything. She will be the end of Blood on the Dance Floor, if she says anything.

**Dahvies POV**

I walked out of the apartment but Jayy didn't follow me. Dear lord Jayy. What if he did actually die last night? I wish I could just tell him, but I have my image to keep. What if I killed myself last night? Would he even give a shit? That was our longest conversation we had in weeks. Why can't things go back to the way they use to be? The meaningless kisses, the stage strip teases and the big hugs. All harmless meaningless things that we did for our fans. Well thanks a fucking lot guys now it DOES mean something to me. It is KILLING me. And now he lost all fucking interest. Well damn. Life sucks.

"Dahv which airport is she at?" I rolled my eyes and said "The farther one." Jayy laughed and said "Of course,"

Oh shit. Courtney. What if she tells Jayy about what I did? What happened at the old house? Oh my God he would kill me. He would just flip. I need to start bottling everything up so I just explode. If I go down, I am taking her with me. I can always tell him what she did to him. His life plummeted to hell because of her. Haha bitch please, she won't dare to tell him.

About a half an hour later, as we got closer to the airport I started thinking about what happened. "Dahv? Are you alright? You are like shaking," I looked down at my hands and they were so pale and sweaty. "Yeah bro I'm good." he sighed. "Promise me something?" he put his head on the window and said "Depends," I shook my head. Jayy stop doing this, you are killing me! Promise you will love no matter what. Promise me that you will hold me and never let me go. Promise me you will love me as much as I love you! "Dahv what do you want me to promise?" I snapped out of it and said "Be nice to Courtney, don't believe the shit she says and just play nice," he sighed and said "Pull into this parking lot, its closer,"

thanks for listening to me babe.

**Jayys POV**

Be nice? Be nice to that evil cunt? But unfortunately if we have a replay of last time, I might be a little bit more than nice. If she keeps her distance I will be nice, if shes anything like she was last time I will be nice. If she's different then...Damn.

**Finished with that chapter :P  
be sure to check out my other stories  
and the squeal that will be coming out soon :3  
Do not forget to review :) **


	4. shedding a little light

******Please read****  
Hey guys so I have so many updates going on today,  
I will have one new story called "Just a letter," a BVB story :P  
and a squeal to my story "Who do I Love More"  
called "Now I know" :)  
Then "Have we met" will also be updated  
ENJOY**

**Courtneys POV**

my plane landed and butterflies filled my stomach. I can't wait to see Dahvie...and Jayy. Last time I was here we had a little bit of a falling out but I really hope I can patch things up with them. I quickly grabbed my bags and walked out of the plane. I looked all around but did not see Dahvie and Jayy. I rolled my eyes and looked for a bathroom.

"Not bad," I said as I looked in the mirror. My hair is the perfect shade of snow white, my septum is finally healed and changed to black, eyebrow ring to match. My skirt is skillfully ripped and checked and my shirt is a black baby doll style button down. _Might as well put some makeup on. _I thought to myself. Black eyeshadow, lovely. Red lipstick, perfect. Hopefully I'll catch Jayys eye...

**Jayys POV**

After fifteen minuets of waiting me and Dahvie saw Courtney walking towards us and damn she changed a lot. She looks so much older, so much thinner and...beautiful. I feel my heart sink to my stomach as she walks up to us. "Dahvie!" she squeals as she embraces him. "Hey lovey," he says as he hugs her back. "Jayy!," she squeals as she jumps into my arms. My heart rate speeds up and I say "Good to see you Court," she looks at me and smiles. Something about her is different, and I have to pretend I do not like it...we cannot have a repeat.  
"So what do guys have going on?" she said in her usual high voice. Davhie smiled and said "Nothing big, we have a pending show. But that is about it. I'm fucking starving, let's get the hell out of here" she nodded and shot me a look that had mixed emotions.

**Dahvies POV**

I took a deep breath and led Courtney to the car._ Just breath Davhie. You just gotta survive these next few weeks._ "So am I staying at your apartment Dahvie?" I cleared my throat and said "Eh me and Jayy share an apartment now," she nodded and said "Oh that's interesting, so are you two like-" Jayy quickly cut in and said "No, it's just easier and less expensive for both of us," I felt a dull pain in my heart. He said it so quick and cold. Thanks Jayy. Thanks for caring.  
The car ride was very awkward. There was so much tension between all of us. Somebody is going to explode, and just hope to god it won't be me.

"Okay Court I'll show you where you will be crashing," I said as we all stumbled into the apartment. "I like this apartment better, it's a lot bigger but jesus fucking christ Dahvie would it kill you to clean?" she said. I laughed and said "Hell yeah! I don't do that shit," Courtney looked around and rolled her eyes at the pile of dirty clothes in the kitchen. "Follow me," I said in a dark voice.

I led her down the hall and into her room. "Well at least this room is clean, well cleaner." I she nodded at the over flowing closet "What the hell Dahvie?" she said with a straight face. "This is Jayys spare closet so he is going to be in and out of here,"  
She nodded and said "So are you okay? How have you been doing?" oh fuck she remembers. Dear God she might tell Jayy. "I am okay, Jayy doesn't know and I would appreciate it if you did not tell him," Her jaw dropped and said "Dahvie how does he not know? You were in the hospital for so long? Why would you not tell your best friend you almost killed yourself?" I covered her mouth and said "Just drop it! I am better that is all that matters," she looked down at my wrist and opened her eyes wide and yelled. "Shhhhh! Shut up!" I said. I dropped my hand and she looked at me with wide eyes "Dahvie! Please not again!" Her eyes started to water and I held my arms out and hugged her. "I am okay, they are old scares. I promise," another lie. She nodded and said "Let me unpack, I need to be alone," I noded and backed out of the room.

**Jayys pov **

Dahvie came strolling in the living room with the look of pain on his face. Did she say something? "This going to be fun," he said In a sarcastic voice. I nodded and said "Yeah I know," I wish I could just talk to him. I don't mean to be a dick but, if I open my mouth all of my feelings will come out. "Dahvie can I tell you something?" what the fuck are you doing? He looked at me with his big eyes and said "Yeah?" what am I doing? "I want to say sorry. For everything," his face grew bright red, "What are you sorry for?" I held my breath for a while then said "Just everything, your my bro so I shouldn't have been acting like a dick," he smiled and said "It's all good. Why don't we go out tonight? You could wear your new shit," I nodded and said "Sounds good," he walked over to the kitchen. Why does there have to be so much sexual tension between us? Dear God, my new cloths are in her room. This is going to be great.  
I knocked on her door and walked in. Courtney was laying on her bed looking at her phone. "Hi Jayy, can I help you?" I nodded and said "I need some stuff, sorry." she got up and walked over to me. I held my breath. "So umm are we okay?" I let the air out of my lungs. "Cout what happened was stupid and aweful of me to do. It was a drunken mistake," she looked at her feet and said " Well I'm glad I was just you one night stand," I shook my head and said "No Courtney it's not like that," she shook her head and put her hand up. "Well we are going out to night so get ready," I said in a flat voice.

Why do I have to make everything so fucked up? Maybe things will be better if I was gone...

**I shed a little light on this situation, lol but you gotta wait :p  
Make sure you keep checking in for updates :)  
Do not forget to review!**


	5. A night out

**Well here you go. **

**Dahvies POV**

I sat on my bed and stared down at the line of running blood. _No more playing around, you already said no you can't go back. _I grabbed a paper towel and pressed it to my arm. If only I realized my feelings earlier. I wouldn't be doing this right now. I maybe alcohol is all I need. Just get buzzed and drown my problems away. I quickly put on a bunch of bracelets when I heard footsteps outside my door. Jayy opened my door and smiled "You like?" my mouth fell opened.

He was wearing an artfully ripped shirt with black mesh underneath, black skin tight jeans, and knee high boots. His makeup was all dark red and perfectly done. "Umm yeah. You look good" he looked my up and down and I felt a tickle on my arm. _Oh shit. _

"Are you bleeding?" he asked. As he rushed to my side. "No I-um I..my bracelet cut me." he grabbed my arm but I pulled it away. "Dahvie let me see. That's a lot of blood running down your arm," he said with caution in his voice I backed away and stared at him. What the fuck do I say? "Fine, just keep pushing me away, I couldn't care less" he said as he left the room. Tears streamed down my face as I gripped my wrist. _Of course you don't jayy. Don't you see how bad your hurting me?_ I thought to myself. "Why do I feel like this? Why do I do this?" I asked. But I know the answer. It's because I need him but can't have him. I want him...

**Jayys POV**

what is up his ass? More importantly why aren't I? No! Do not think that. He doesn't like you like that. He never will. Courtney was standing by my bedroom door with a horrified look on her face. "Is everything okay?" her mouth fell open and she asked "where is the fucking floor?" I bit my lip and said "I see you have found my room," she turned back to look in my room and said "That is a bedroom? Where is the bed? It smell like cologne and garbage!" my face heated up and I said "Well not everybody has time to clean, it's not that bad," she snorted and said "I will clean this apartment before I leave. I'm not joking this place is fu-...Jayy, is that a fucking cupcake?" she yelled as she pointed to my floor. "I like cupcakes," I said with a grin. She shook her head and said "You haven't changed a bit Mr. Monroe" she said as she walked past me to the living room. _Dear God, but you have. _

When we got to the club it was not packed but it was busy. Me and Dahvie had fun just sitting and drinking together. We were just normal. We talked and laughed and I forgot all of my problems. His smile and laugh put me in my own paradise. Courtney was back and forth between the dance floor and the bar. "Hey Jayy wanna dance?" I smiled and said "Hells yeah," she was wearing tight gray jeans and a black corset. She looked like a very expansive hooker. We danced for a while, she moved her hips in a way that drove me wild and I did just the same to her. I stopped abruptly and realized what we were doing. I could feel the heat in friction. No I can't do this. "hey are you okay?" I nodded and turned my head only to see a girl grinding on Dahvie with his hands on her hips. "I'm fine. Lets dance," I said. Anger took over me and the rest of the night was a blur.

I woke up the next day with a pounding headache and walked to the kitchen only to be greated with fire red eyes and a cold glare. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Dahvie asked. My head went blank and could only stare. "what Dahv?" I asked. I have no idea what is going on. "my fucking cousin? Really? Why MY cousin!" my heart sank to my stomach. What the hell did he find out?


	6. Swaping words and spit

**I hope you like this one!  
**

**Jayys POV**

"What are you talking about?" I asked with a shaky voice. "Why the hell were you grinding on my cousin?" I didn't listen to what he said, words just spilled out of my mouth "Look Dahvie I didn't mean to fu- wait what?" he looked at me with wide eyes "What?" I cleared my throat and asked "This umm is about last night?" he nodded and asked "Yeah so what are you talking about?" I looked away and said " I don't know I'm hungover. I was drunk and she was just there. Nothing happened." he rolled his eyes and yelled "How could you grind on another girl? You're supposed to be gay!" Woa, what the hell is going on "What? Dahvie is this about the fact she's your cousin or just a girl in general?" he shook his head and yelled "Both!" I slowly got off my bed. Is he jealous or just mad it's his cousin?

He's not jealous stop thinking like that. "Dahvie calm down, I'm sorry." I could tell he was looking at my arms. My face heated up and he left the room.

That was close. I almost told him I fucked his cousin...that's a convo I do not want to have if he was this mad about dancing with her. But what if he was just jealous? He was dancing with another girl so screw him.

Courtneys POV

My head was pounding. What happened last night? Did I...no I didn't we only grinned. And holy shit now I remember those hips, those abs, and those lips on my neck. Ahh memories.

There was a knock on my door and Jay walked in. "Hey," he said as he walked in. "Yes Jayy you may come in thank you for asking," he smiled and said "Yeah so I almost told Dahvie about umm the," my heart dropped and I jumped out of bed "What? Why? How?" he held his hands out and said "Relax I covered it up. But he did see us last night," I nodded "Yeah but he was really into that girl he snuck out with," Jayys face was unreadable. I probably shouldn't have said that. "what?" he said with a cold voice. I swallowed some air and said "Well, the girl he was dancing with led him off the dance floor. That's all I saw. I was really shit faced though" Jayy opened the door and asked "You do know you are only wearing a bra and thong right?" and left laughing. I looked down and blushed. Oopsies.

I walked into the living room to find Jayy and Dahvie eating waffles on the couch. "There is a table, you know that right?" I asked Jayy looked over and said "It's covered in clothes, unlike some people in this house," I pointed to him and said "keep it up and there will be waffle in places waffle shouldn't be," Dahvie laughed and choked on his breakfast. "Hey speaking of choking who was that girl you were with?" Jayy asked. Holy shit. Dahvie looked like a dear in the headlights. "Umm we had drinks and danced. Nothing else. I don't really think my love life should be any concerned of yours," okay this is awkward. I really want to just leave but this argument is amusing. "Yeah what else is new," damn. I think I should walk away now. "The fact I have chicks to stick my dick in," woa shit okay I'm leaving. No my legs won't move. "Well I got nice asses waiting for me anytime," Okay, I need to cut in now "I think story time is over," I said as I walked towards them. "Well at least I'm not a fucking queer," Dahvie yelled. "David Jesus Torres!" I yelled at him. Jayy got up and stormed out of the apartment.

"What the hell was that about? Why would you fucking say that? You cut yourself because you are depressed and sad but you bring it on yourself! You push everyone away and make them feel like shit. I hope you know you probably just lost your best friend," I ran after Jayy.

Jayys POV

This is what I get for giving a shit. Fuck him. I don't need him. I don't need this fucking band. Why am I crying? Stop it Jayy, he doesn't love you. Not even as a friend. Get over it.

"Jayy!" I heard Courtney call after me. I shook my head and kept walking till I got to the elevator. But she got in just in time. She stopped the elevator and looked at me with her big eyes. " Talk to me," she said calmly. I shook my head. " I have nothing to say," she inhaled and said "Jayy, Dahvie didn't mean it," she said with a trembling lip. "Are you kidding me?" she shook her head and said "No I'm not. It was just in the heat of the moment," I rolled my eyes "Let me leave," I tried to push her but she stepped closer to me "Jayy I know you are going to do something stupid. Don't" she said with a serious face. "Why shouldn't I? He doesn't give a shit if I do or not," she laughed and said "I give a shit! You are special to me Jayy. So my cousin is having his manly monthly, and he said stupid shit. Who cares?" no matter what she can always make me smile.

"Jayy just chill with me for awhile, and calm down okay?" her lips look so perfect and kissable. She makes the just-rolled-out-of-bed-look sexy. I inhaled sharply and asked "why did you come after me?" she half smiled and said " Cause I know you so well," I bent down and kissed her cheek "That you do,"

She cleared her throat and asked "So what do you want t-"

I sealed my lips over hers and pulled her into my arms.


	7. Blood sweat and tears

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORIES  
'NOW I KNOW' AND 'TURN MY WORLD AROUND'**

**I FEEL YOU WOULD LIKE THEM A LOT  
(PS I type fast and don't always catch my mistakes :/ sorry)**

**Dahvies POV**

What did I just say? What just happened? I didn't mean to say that, I was just so mad. When he said that all I was seeing was red. I need to make it up to him. I need to tell him I'm sorry. Not in person though, this is the last fuck up I will make. The world doesn't need people like mean. Hurricanes of hate and fucking assholeness. I walked down the hall to my room and went to the closet. "C'mon it's in here somewhere, where the fuck are you?" I grunted as I shifted through my shit. My fingers brushed a folded piece of paper.

I scribbled down a few things I needed to say and taped it to my dresser. I walked into the bathroom and looked for the small triangle of sharp metal. Should I do it? Should I end it all right now? I mean I hurt Jayy, and I made him feel like shit. He's my best friend and I love him. I don't think it would hurt him to much If I was gone. After all I'm a dick to him, and I can't even tell him how I feel. I'm a fucking coward. He doesn't need me dragging him down. He can do so much more with his life besides this stupid band. I took the cold metal and pressed it to my wrist. I just need to go away and not hurt anybody else. I sat on the ground and felt the warm liquid run down my arm and felt a pulling sensation all throughout my body. I sat back and relished the release.

**Courtneys POV**

I pushed Jayy away and backed away as the elevator door opened. "Jayy we can't do this," he smiled and said "Why not?" I melted and said "It's so obvious that you like Dahvie," he shrugged and said "Dahvie doesn't like me, so I need to move on," I smiled and said "you'll find another guy, we will piss off Dahvie if we ever do this," he laughed and said "We already did," I rolled my eyes and said "Let's get pizza and talk about that disaster later,"

We went to get pizza and had a lot of fun just catching up. "So about that so called disaster?" he said as we walked to the car. I rolled my eyes and said "It was good trust me but it cannot happen again," he stuck out his bottom lip and said "You know you want to kiss me," I tried to hold back my smile and said "Just one more kiss," I wrapped my arms around his neck and made the kiss last. "How about I take you back to my place love?" I rolled my eyes and pushed his shoulders "Smooth bro," he smiled and opened the car door for me.

**Jayys POV**

I can't believe it but I'm not mad at Dahvie. I should be but I'm not. He called me a name, but I don't blame him. We both said things we didn't mean and I'm ready to apologize. "Dahvie I'm home!" I yelled I walked down to his room and opened the door. "Dahvie?" I looked but he wasn't there. "Court wheres Dahvie?" I yelled. She didn't answer me. I walked around and saw the bathroom light on from the closed door. "Dahv?" I knock on the door but he didn't answer.

I turned the door handle and froze. He looked up at me with tear stained cheeks and bloody arms. "Dahvie!"

**make sure you look up my other stories!  
Don't forget to review!**


End file.
